deadly_battlefandomcom-20200213-history
Futuratani zenshin vs vegito: The Rematch
A Rematch between Futuratani zenshin and vegito. To view the first fight go to the DB fanon wiki. SIDE NOTE To all dragon Ball fans, this is only a story and is not to be taken seriously. Please keep mean/rude comments to yourselves if you don't like the ending or the fight overall. The result will be anonymous so don't act like a french critic. INTRODUCTION When Futuratani zenshin goes to fight vegito yet again, it will be the end of an era. These two powerful warriors have fought before but this second fight was made to end the debate once and for all. Let the games begin!!! FUTURATANI ZENSHIN In the year 2438, Futuratani was born as a part of a race of beings called infinitrixes. She then traveled to crescent island where she would live for most of her childhood. Growing up, she knew she wasn't a human but tried to fit in which didn't work out. One thing she knew is that she had great powers and a love for combat. So at the age of 9 she became a bounty hunter and was very successful in her career and gained tons of money to the point of creating her own lair. Now 27 years old in human years, she has come to realize that she is not the only infinitrix on earth and met many other members of her kind. Now she saves the world and hunts bounty at the same time. It was revealed in chapter 14 of her fanfiction series that at some point in her early childhood she was found and adopted by a rich couple, james and Eliza blackwine, in crescent island who named her heaven blackwine and raised her until she was 6 years old. when a burglar broke in their mansion and murdered the couple. (Futuratani was sleeping in her room, therefore was not in danger). When futuratani realized this, she was quickly knocked unconscious by a mysterious gas that gave her amnesia. Recalling no memory of what happened or her adopted folks, she continued to live alone. The Infinitrixes are a hybrid race with each individual having their own DNA samples. In Futuratani's case, Her DNA samples are the following: -Saiyan (Ex. Son Goku) -Kryptonian (Ex. Superman/Kal El) -Crystal gem (Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, etc.) -Vampire -Amazon -Na'vi -Fairy -Lexiconian She has nearly unlimited Super strength and speed. And stamina which is infinite. She is also immortal and can fly. She is capable of transforming into all super saiyan forms as well as some undiscovered ones. All of which increase her strength. She has a tail that allows her to transform into a great ape. She can also fire ki blasts and other ki based Attacks including the big bang kamehameha. She has hundreds of types of vision, including heat vision and has ice breath And she can absorb energy from the sun to gain strength and can even go inside the sun. She is also capable of blowing away planets. She has sharp vampire fangs and has a bite force of 2,000,00 Psi. She can turn people into vampires. And has sharp claws that are made of daimonds that can slash through anything. She has gems on her body that she can summon weapons from. And she has magical powers as well and an immunity to fairy magic and witch magic. She is also very intelligent and multilingual. And she can breathe in space and water. And she has trained in every martial art known to man and some fictional martial arts. And she has a belt that allows her to store all her weapons and equipment. And her skeleton is made of adamantium, vibranium, Nth metal, titanium and steel. Making it one whole alloy. Recently, she has shown to have a regenerative/accelerated healing factor, she can heal from any injury at an extremely fast pace and she has godly ki. She also developed a mind reading power. Weaknesses: A special gas. a mineral called Alakazium. Can be affected by very powerful magic. And grabbing her tail can make her weak as long as it's being held. VEGITO COMBAT TIME������ Category:Azure Sha-Barracida14.99's Pages